1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a light-emitting element. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a lighting device including the light-emitting element in a light-emitting portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a light-emitting element which is one of the electro-optical elements and contains an organic compound or an inorganic compound which emits light by voltage application (the light-emitting element is also referred to as an electroluminescent element) has been developed.
The light-emitting element includes at least a first electrode, a second electrode, and an electroluminescent layer overlapping with the first electrode and the second electrode and emits light in accordance with voltage applied between the first electrode and the second electrode.
For example, the light-emitting element can be manufactured in such a manner that a first electrode is formed, an electroluminescent layer is formed over the first electrode, and a second electrode is formed over the electroluminescent layer.
However, a defect is generated in the electroluminescent layer at the time of the manufacture of the light-emitting element. The defect is generated, for example, due to particles such as dust on the first electrode. For example, when the second electrode is formed over the electroluminescent layer under the presence of the defect, there is a high possibility that the second electrode is in contact with the first electrode through the defect, which causes a short circuit between the first electrode and the second electrode.
As an example of the technique of preventing a short circuit between the first electrode and the second electrode, a technique is given in which an insulating material is formed to fill a defect in an electroluminescent layer, so that a short circuit between a first electrode and a second electrode through the defect is prevented (e.g., Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-017262